


i’m not crazy, just a little fucked up

by orphan_account



Series: Tales From Hawkins’ Resident Punk Rocker [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drugs are Bad, Eleven is one true punk rocker, Eleven teaches mike about the world™️, Eleven | Jane Hopper Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Guns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leather Jackets, Mike Wheeler Needs a Hug, Mike Wheeler and Eleven TEAM UP TIME, Protective Eleven | Jane Hopper, Repeat After Me, Smoking, brenner is back oh no big oof, characters are like 16 in this I think i don’t fucking know, drug warning but not for bad reasons, eleven being a g r e a t influence, mainly elevens existence, my tags are so weird oh well, oh boy, smoke bombs, the party disapproves of things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eleven is the smoking, drugged up, violent punk rocker from Chicago who ends up in Hawkins PD due to quite a few happy little accidents she’s caused.Mike ‘President Nerd’ Wheeler just wanted to get out of that damn police station.yet another trash au of my creation hahahaahhahahhqhahahahahwelcome back to another acid trip
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper and Everyone, Eleven | Jane Hopper and Kali Prasad, Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Kali Prasad and Everyone, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Series: Tales From Hawkins’ Resident Punk Rocker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804501
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	i’m not crazy, just a little fucked up

Breakouts and Back Rooms

————-

Mirkwood

Troy’s smile curved upwards into an ugly sneer as he stalked forward, his stupid switchblade in hand. Somewhere behind him, Will winced and Dustin yelled, 

‘Don’t you dare, you son of a bitch!’

Mike’s mind was racing, well more swirling ominously, his mom and dad’s faces repeatedly saying to him 

Don’t get into any fights. Run away. Be the better person.

Run away.

Troy’s face conveniently flashed in his mind,

‘Your a coward, Wheeler, always running away from everything, like a little PUSSY!’

Blinking dazedly, Mike realised Troy was quite a few inches closer, and Lucas was now aiming his wrist rocket and Troy, his face set in determination, though Mike could see his hands trembling nervously.

Time to not run away, Mike guessed.

Before Troy could get any closer, Mike swung his fist as hard as he could at the other boy, bringing it crashing into his jaw, earning a few shocked and amazed gasps from his friends behind him.

Troy himself stumbled backwards, and felt his mouth and withdrew it quickly, reeling a little at the sight of blood pooling and dripping from his hand, instead turning to look at Mike with a look of pure horror.

The Party fell silent.

‘You broke my jaw! You- you wait till my mom hears about this! She’ll- she’ll have you behind bars for this!’ And with a final half hearted snarl, Troy dashed off into Mirkwood, a bloodied hand clutching his jaw.

‘I.. can’t believe you did that, Mike’ Will said quietly.

‘Yeah, you saved us’ Lucas smiled at him.

‘Totally badass!’ Dustin yelled, excitedly, ‘That’s a good omen! A lot of superhero comic origins are usually either a family member dying or the hero standing up to the bully!’ 

He puffed out his chest and spoke in his best dramatic dnd voice, ‘I expect great things from you Michael Wheeler’

Mike said nothing, turning round to meet his friends awestruck faces, his mind still frozen from what he just did, however, before he could open his mouth-

‘AHEM.’ 

The Party slowly turned around.

Mikes face was faint, he recognised that voice from anywhere. To quote Dustin, they were in deep shit.

‘Do you have ANY idea how many times that kid’s mom comes into my office like a fucking whirlwind and DEMANDS to have justice for her poor son?! Do you have any idea??’ Hopper called out, leaning on his cruiser.

Rooted to the spot, Mike didn’t respond, and guessed the others were the same. He didn’t know how to respond, Hopper seemed to be half sarcastic and joking and half angry and annoyed.

Upon spotting the kids looking like rabbits caught in headlights he called out again  
‘Don’t worry, I’m not mad, Wheeler, just pissed off at that kid. He’s a juvenile delinquent, is what he is. Listen, uh I’m gonna have to take you in just for a statement and then you’ll be on your way, okay? And- I won’t tell your mom, she doesn’t need to know does she?’ Hopper declared gruffly.

Mike grinned at Hopper, and turned to the party,

‘Don’t worry, I’ll be back before 5, meet at the palace?’ He shouted, climbing into Hopper’s cruiser nervously.

Dustin, Lucas and Will yelled their approval and started to walk to the famed Arcade down the road.

—————-

Hopper’s Car

‘Listen, I uh, saw what happened and I uh.. I know he was being a dick to Byers and I just wanted to say.. I respect that your sticking up for your friends but.. I can’t have you getting into too many fights, okay? It’s a lot of paperwork, and a lot of people get hurt and angry and upset, so next time this happens.. tell me. And maybe I’ll taser him, or something.. ‘ Hopper chuckled a little.

‘Okay sir, I’ll try. It’s just- it’s really hard.. everyone targets us and- especially Will.. he gets called.. queer, and it upsets him and I don’t know what got over me, I just wanted Troy to shut his mouth for once..’ Mike explained, almost on the verge of tears.

‘no Wheeler! your not a coward anymore, remember?!’ chided the angry voice at the back of his head.

‘right.’ he mentally told himself off for crying, wiping his tears away quickly with his sweater sleeve, widening his eyes so it didn’t look like he’d cried.

Hopper concernedly looked at Mike and then shrugged it off, 

‘Look, you just go sit in the waiting room, make a coffee- wait no coffee, Flo’ll go nuts if she finds out I let a kid use the machine- and uh, then you can go home okay?’ The Chief explained, his eyes flitting between Mike and the road ahead of him

Sighing and leaning his head against the window, Mike nodded tiredly, the adrenaline from the fight having left him.

————————

Hawkins PD

6:PM

Becoming increasingly irritated and stressed, Mike straightened up so his eyes could see over the window in Hopper’s office.

It was now 6PM, and nothing had happened.

His head seemed to droop into his hands, his face wearing a tired frown.

Looks like he was going to have to miss the Arcade today, god what was his MOM going to say about all this-

A deafening crash interrupted his frantic train of thought, a figure bursting through the door, almost busting the thing off its hinges, two police officers rushing in behind them, tasers at the ready.

The figure stood back up promptly, brushing off their black flannel jacket and raising their fists in a mock fighting position.

‘You’re to stay here, Eleven, or I swear to god this time I will stab this fucking thing into your chest!’ One of the officers yelled, keeping in a defensive position, jabbing the taser in the air.

Mike stared at ‘Eleven’ as her dark rimmed eyes widened in a mock fear.  
She definitely had an aura about her, what with her dark, slicked back hair, black bandana on her wrist and combat trousers, and the way she seemed to mock the police officers attempts to scare her, causing him to make the quick decision to melt into the background and not be noticed, he was pretty good at that.

‘Asshole’ Eleven muttered as they left, taking a cigarette out of her jacket and lighting it.

She slumped down, a dark scowl etched across her face as she exhaled the smoke, watching it dissolve into nothing.

Eventually, Mike Wheeler came to the conclusion that is was not a good time to stick to his moral of being nice to everyone he can, but-

‘Are- are you o-okay?’ He stammered, then mentally cursed himself for sounding like such an idiot.

Her eyes widened in mild surprise as she caught sight of him, 

‘Jesus, I wouldn’t have smoked that if I knew you were in here..’ Eleven addressed him huskily, ‘apologies..’ her face morphed into a an apologetic grin.

‘No- uh, it’s okay.’ Mike replied in a small voice. 

‘It’s okay?! She SMOKED something, probably drugs and you say ITS OKAY?’ The annoyed voice at the back of his mind shouted.

Mike’s mental response was somewhere along the lines of shut the fuck up.

‘Good, because I’m gonna need a hell of a lot more of this shit right about now.’ Eleven replied, slurring a little as she exhaled again, grinning sheepishly at him.

Mike was somewhat in awe that she had the guts to smoke that stuff in the station, not even Troy had done anything that bad...

Eleven’s eyes suddenly snapped towards him,

‘Hey.. uh.. you wanna.. get outta here?’

‘W-what?’ Mike stammered, his eyes flitting upwards to Eleven nervously,

‘why did you speak to her?? now you’ll get roped in with some crazy shit...’ his inner voice whispered annoyingly.

‘You wanna get outta this place? There’s nothing to do and I know for a fact they left my car outside-‘ She asked, gazing at him, mildly interested.

Oh no.

Well.

It can’t hurt to just go with it-

‘I was supposed to meet my friends at the arcade-‘ Mike stopped and lowered his voice down a few notches, anxiously looking left or right as if there would be officers watching them secretly, ‘If I come with you.. can you take me there?’

Eleven took out a pair of black shades and put them on, ‘Sure dude’ She responded abruptly.

‘Wait- what about the officers outside?’ Mike blurted, worrying about what would happen if they both got caught.

‘Stop worrying,’ She both of his hands on his shoulders and looked into his face, cigarette dangling out of her mouth, ‘As long as you stay with me, your safe, I gotcha covered’

Mike nodded vigorously and stayed behind her as she opened the door slowly, taking something out of her jacket and holding it like she was preparing to throw it , her face glancing across at the officers patrolling the front offices and entrance,

‘Okay, here we go, stay behind me’She said, flicking the cigarette onto the floor and throwing the object onto the floor near the offices, smoke immediately gushing out of it like gas would leak out of a pipe.

Oh.

She had some kind of smoke bomb. 

That’s nice.

‘C’mon let’s move!’ She yelled out to Mike amongst all the chaos, seizing his arm , dragging him towards the exit, but soon skidding to halt as they caught sight of the police officer with a baton looking directly at them menacingly.

Eleven’s eyes widened a little, as she slowly put her hands above her head.

It was comical really. The entire police station frantically running around, smoke filling the area, a teenager dressed in what could only be described as the personification of murder with their hands up, a younger boy in a sweater looking as equally terrified as the receptionist behind them also with his hands up, and an officer blocking their way.

‘Down on your knees. I know who you are.’ The officer declared.

Ignoring the officers commands Eleven snapped back,  
‘And I don’t know who the fuck you are but I’m not taking orders from you-‘

‘DOWN ON YOUR KNEES!’ He yelled aggressively.

‘Shit.’ Eleven stated.

Again seizing Mike’s arm she ran forward towards the exit just in time for the police officer to attempt to smash the baton down on her free arm, when she caught it in midair and snarled at him as she tossed it to the ground like a toy.

Recoordinating himself, the officer swung his fist at Eleven who had reappeared behind him in his short moment of dizziness. With a cry of anger she smashed his head through the entrance door windows leaving him to dangle precariously on both sides, blood dripping down his head. 

Eleven giggled a little, before kicking open the door.

Mike stared at the probable corpse that was now hanging in front of him, his mouth gaping open, did she just-

‘Come on, let’s go!’ Eleven yelled breathlessly, running out into the parking lot, vigorously indicating for Mike to follow.

Eventually, they reached Eleven’s ‘getaway car’ as she called it happily, a dangerous looking black Camaro Z/28, and clambered inside, the dark eyed punk stepping on the gas before Mike could even shut the door.

Rolling down the window rapidly, much to Mike’s shock, she flipped the bird at the sputtering officers only just managing to get outside of the station-turned-smoke-chamber, laughing maniacally and giving them a mock salute before driving them away.

————-

Eleven’s Car  
7PM

Adrenaline racing through his body, making his heart go crazy, Mike hesitantly stuck his head out of the window, the cool night breeze whipping his face roughly.

He grinned.

He could get used to this, living life with no rules seemed like fun. Well, a complete contrast with HIS life, which was full of rules. 

Spluttering to life the radio started playing, wrenching Mike out of his reverie, loudly playing The Runaways.

Eleven leaned back in her seat, somehow steering with her knees as she fiddled with the cigarette lighter on the cars controls and lighting it. 

‘Hey, uh.. Hold on, before I say anything, I didn’t quite catch your name?’

Mike looked up at the front mirror where Eleven was glancing at him, her eyes narrowed.

‘Uh, Mike. Mike Wheeler.’ He replied quietly.

She inclined her head in acknowledgement.

‘Like Mike Myers.’ She suggested, a faint grin forming on her face. 

He giggled a little, ‘Heh, I guess..’ He hesitated, he already knew her name but he wanted to know why the officers had called her by a number..

He narrowed his eyes.

‘Why did they call you Eleven?’ He questioned hesitantly, scared of the answer, feeling there may be a sinister background to it.

The Punk scowled, breathing smoke out of the window.

‘Long story. Involves quite a few assholes.’

She didn’t elaborate, choosing to gaze forward with a gloomy expression on her face.

Feeling a wave of courage wash over him, Mike spoke up,  
‘I’m all ears.’

Exhaling the smoke, Eleven shook her head slowly,  
‘Nope. Maybe another time.’’

Mike’s face fell. Oh. Maybe not.

Upon catching sight of his face Eleven added,  
‘I have to write a script first. And practise my asshole voice.’ She declared, smirking.

Mike giggled again, this wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be, or.. maybe he was just lightheaded.

‘We’re at your dorky arcade,’ Eleven stated, climbing out of the car slowly.

It was then he noticed how fucked up she was. 

Not just the punk look, but the bags under her eyes, the long scar on her arm, the way she seemed to be chill even when there was clear danger, her twisted sense of Humor and how she laughed as she realised she’d probably killed the police officer, and her eyes.

Totally fucked.

Well, her pupils were definitely dilated a little.

Oh, drugs.

Mike decided it was probably best he stayed away from all this, he didn’t want to get hurt, or worse get roped in with the drug industry.

A quiet thud brought him back to his senses; he brought his eyes back into focus and realised Eleven was on the ground not moving, her eyes closed-

Her chest rising up and down with each breath. Well lucky for him, he didn’t remember half of the shit first aid class taught him in middle school.

He couldn’t just leave her on the street there.

Palace Arcade  
7:30PM

Quickly looking around him, making sure no one was watching, Mike quickly grabbed both of Eleven’s arms and dragged her into the arcade, taking heavy breaths every few seconds.

He hoped to god his friends had waited.

‘GUYS?’ He yelled, a small note of panic audible in his voice.

Oh god his friends. 

Well, as his French teacher had stated after chaos had broken out in the cafeteria one time, ‘que sera, sera’

What will be, will happen.

Or something like that, he didn’t really pay attention in French.

He quietly unlocked the back door, peeking his head around.

‘Oh my god, he arrives,’ Max stated, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

‘Where’ve you been, Mike?’ Dustin asked, his arms folded as he leaned against an old ice hockey machine.

‘We’ve been waiting for ages, did Hop keep you?’ Will asked, a little concerned.

‘It doesn’t take that long!’ Lucas declared, annoyed.

Mike sheepishly grinned,

‘Well I guess you could say I got caught up...’ 

He opened the door.

‘Shit.’

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahhahahhahah I should be sleeping 
> 
> I kinda like this AU ngl, as always comment stuff, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
